Sobre Sonhos Reais
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Sabe aquela frase clichê: já sonhou com algo que parecia real? Pois é, por mais clichê que isso seja, acontece mesmo. Às vezes Tonks faz coisas estranhas pra falar com Lupin, até em sonhos.


N/A: fic produzida somente pra tirar peso da consciencia (da minha, obviamente), mas eu gosto dela :D

Dedicada à minha gemma nee-swaaaan, que da 1ª vez q eu postei essa fic perguntou: **_com qual dos Lupin's vc estava sonhando??????_** E eu respondi que sonhei com o MEU Lupin, não o David Thewlis xD

* * *

"_Vamos jantar no centro de Londres hoje, pessoal?_

_-Ótima idéia Molly. Vai ser bom pra nos distrairmos um pouco._

_Todo o grupo vai para um restaurante trouxa, pequeno, mas muito confortável. Remus se senta ao lado de Tonks ocasionalmente. Molly, Arthur, Kingsley e Amélie se acomodam em volta deles."_

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement****  
****I guess I've already won that****  
****No man is worth the aggravation****  
****That's ancient history - been there, done that!**

-Beleza de idéia Molly. – reclamou Tonks para si mesma, baixinho. A bruxa estava de braços cruzados olhando para a comida em seu prato, que permanecia intocada. Não conseguia olhar para o lado e conversar cara a cara com Remus. Ele estava estranhamente 'falante' aquele dia, e o mais estranho: estava puxando muito papo com ela.

-Tonks, você não vai comer? – perguntou Molly, percebendo a cara ruborizada da outra.

-Eu vou sim... daqui a pouco.

-Bom, vocês vão me dar licença, mas eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Lupin se levantou e antes de sair dali, lançou um olhar discreto para Tonks.

-Eu também preciso ir ao banheiro. – Tonks se levantou de repente, alguns segundos depois.

Andou tão depressa que quase derrubou algumas mesas no caminho.

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'****  
****He's the Earth and heaven to you****  
****Try to keep it hidden****  
****Honey, we can see right through you****  
****Girl, you can't conceal it****  
****We know how ya feel and****  
****Who you're thinking of**

_Se acalma garota, você só vai conversar._

**No banheiro masculino? Enlouqueceu?**

_Pois é, lá mesmo. Eu entro, tranco a porta para não ser incomodada e pergunto o que está aconteceu com ele, e mais importante: o que está acontecendo comigo. Vamos lá. _

**Você vai pagar o maior mico de sua vida.**

_Tarde demais, já entrei._

**No chance, no way****  
****I won't say it, no, no****  
****You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!****  
****It's too cliché****  
****I won't say I'm in love**

Ela entrou no banheiro masculino e verificou se havia mais alguém lá. Não havia. Havia somente Lupin, de costas para ela, alguns metros à frente, lavando o rosto com a água fria que saía da torneira. Com um aceno da varinha, ela trancou a porta, que fez um sonoro 'click'. Ao ouvir o barulho, Lupin se virou, já enxugando o rosto em uma toalha, e se assustou ao ver a bruxa ofegante encostada na porta.

-Tonks? O que faz aqui?

-Eu...vim falar com você.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-É. Aconteceu sim. Mas eu não tenho nem uma gota de coragem de te falar o que é.

A face dele se iluminou de entendimento, tinha um olhar sereno e um sorriso acalentador. Se aproximou da moça devagar.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson****  
****It feels so good when you start out****  
****My head is screaming get a grip, girl****  
****Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

-Não precisa me dizer nada. Sei do que se trata.

-Sabe? – ela ficou mais vermelha do que a cor de seus cabelos.

-Sei. – Lupin segurou o belo rosto de Tonks com as mãos e a fez olhar diretamente para ele. – Nunca vi você com vergonha de falar sobre isso. Cada dia sai com um cara diferente e defende fielmente o lema: viva o momento. Não é assim? Por que tudo isso agora?

**You keep on denying****  
****Who you are and how you're feeling****  
****Baby, we're not buying****  
****Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling****  
****Face it like a grown-up****  
****When ya gonna own up****  
****That ya got, got, got it bad**

-Por sua causa. Não faço idéia do porquê, mas é aterrorizante falar sobre isso com você. Na verdade, cada parte de mim está tão envergonhada de estar aqui, nesta situação, e eu continuo sem saber o que fazer. Foi preciso muita força de vontade para sair da mesa, vir aqui e trancar aquela porta. Mas depois de conseguir o que eu queria, não sei o que te dizer.

-Então não diga, deixe isso pra mim. – ele ainda segurava o rosto dela, o que a deixava ainda mais desconfortável. – Se me permite...

**You're doin' flips read our lips****  
****You're in love****  
****You're way off base****  
****I won't say it****  
****Get off my case****  
****I won't say it****  
****Girl, don't be proud****  
****It's O.K. you're in love****  
****At least out loud****  
****I won't say I'm in love**

Ele a puxou para junto de si e sua boca estava cada vez mais perto...

**-VOCÊ VAI CHEGAR ATRASADA NO MINISTÉRIO, MENINA DEPRAVADA!!! ACORDE LOGO OU EU VOU TE TIRAR DAÍ NA BASE DA IMPERDOÁVEL!!!**

Tonks levou um susto tão grande ao ouvir os gritos da mãe que caiu da cama. Olhou para o despertador quebrado que ela jogara na parede quando tocou e se arrependeu de ter feito isso. _"Pelo menos ele é mais gentil do que minha mãe"_ – pensou.

Se arrumou depressa e desceu para tomar o café da manhã.

-Valeu dona Andrômeda, você interrompeu o único sonho bom que já tive.

-Ah, eu sei que você vai cochilar em cima da sua mesa no escritório, retome o sonho lá.

Mandou um último olhar maquiavélico para a mãe e saiu.

* * *

_**N/A: Caboooooooo**_

_**Curtinho né? É q tipo...eu escrevi essa fic descrevendo um sonho q eu tive, só q no caso não havia Tonks nem Lupin nele, tinha eu e....bom...deixa pra lá ^^ (ah sim, minha mãe me acordou do sonho tb, e eu fiquei FURIOSA com ela ¬¬'')**__**  
**__**Ah, e a musica é I Won't Say, alguém aqui assistia Hércules quando era pequeno? Pois é, eu amo essa musica, e amo Hércules tb, essa aí é a Megara q canta o/ SIM, EU SO UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ!!! Pode num ter muito a ver com o assunto da fic, mas tem muito a ver com minha situação amorosa na época q eu escrevi a fic :D....Anyway, desculpa se ficou ruim, eu só queria tirar esse sonho da minha cabeça :B**_

_**Jyyane \o/**_


End file.
